gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Tampa
The Ballad of Gay Tony Grand Theft Auto Online |variants = Drift Tampa |related = Sabre GT Vigero }} The Tampa is a two-door muscle car featured in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, The Ballad of Gay Tony, and Grand Theft Auto Online. The vehicle also appears in the opening cutscene of The Lost and Damned, but cannot be obtained. It is manufactured by Declasse in the HD Universe. Design ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' The Tampa in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas resembles a 1965-1969 Chevrolet Corvair, except it isn't rear-engined and it has a grill. It has plain steel wheels, and mismatched paint on multiple body panels, indicating it was put together with spare parts from a junkyard, making it one of the first "Beater" cars in the GTA series. These panels cannot be resprayed into a single color at Pay and Sprays, but can be done at TransFenders. However, the vehicle will retain its crooked licence plates if it's modified. The vehicle also appears to be over-scaled and in comparison to some under-scaled cars, as it looks much larger than an old compact. The Tampa is one of the gang cars used by the Da Nang Boys, a gang based in San Fierro. ''Episodes From Liberty City'' In both The Lost and Damned and The Ballad of Gay Tony, the Declasse Tampa is redesigned as a far more beefy muscle car that may butt heads with the Sabre GT. Parts of the exterior of Tampa is based on the 1964-1973 Ford Mustang, while the front of the Tampa resembles a 1970-1972 Dodge Dart Demon; the roof and sides of the car are reminiscent of the 68-72 Chevrolet Nova (but with less of a fastback profile); the rear is reminiscent of a 1968 Dodge Charger. Being a muscle car, its engine sound is similar to that of a Sabre GT or Dukes. It can be seen sporting one all-over color, or with a double-stripe scheme. The paint job is based on that of a 1969 Ford Mustang Boss 302, with the stripe going across the trunk based on the super bee stripe, found on performance cars from Dodge and Plymouth since the 1960s. The Tampa in TLAD only appears in the opening cutscene in front of the Pay 'n' Spray and is also featured in the BradyGames Strategy Guide for the episode. However, an email sent by Rockstar indicated that the car was not actually drivable in the game. the car is also not programmed to appear on streets, even if the player drives it. The Tampa reappears in TBoGT as a fully functional car and is a common sight early in the game. While still lacking a manufacturer's badge, the car is implied through police chatter to be a Bravado model, although it is actually a Declasse model. The Tampa has the same interior as the Sabre GT. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' In Grand Theft Auto Online, the Tampa returns as part of the Festive Surprise 2015 update and it was released on Wednesday, December 23, 2015. Note that this car was depicted in the first day of the update (seen in a screenshot), yet the car was released 2 days later. The car retains its design as in EFLC, except by some minor details on the interior and, by default, lacks the ram-air hood intake (which can be added at Los Santos Customs as a hood modification, however). The rims have also been changed since its last appearance to match its muscle car appearance. Both renditions of the Tampa (from TBoGT and GTA Online) have a mark saying "310GT". Current Design Gallery Version History Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' The Tampa's performance is, at best, below average, with sluggish acceleration and mediocre top speed, as well as heavy steering and unstable cornering, like that of a Clover and a Sabre. GTA San Andreas Overview ''Episodes from Liberty City'' The Tampa's performance, which is identical in both TLAD and TBoGT, is considerably good in terms of raw power. The car's acceleration is excellent and the car can reach a considerably high top speed. This is because the car features a 310 cui (5.1L) V8 which produces a lot of torque at low RPM which allows burnouts to be performed easily, the combination of the large size of the engine and the softness of the suspension means that cornering is rather unpredictable, however, as the car can spin out in sharper turns or burn out, if the player applies gas to the car, as the car generates excess torque. Braking is considerably impressive considering the car's weight, providing the car with shorter stopping distances. The vehicle is powered by a 310 cubic inches (5.1 liter) V8, positioned in a front-engine, rear wheel drive configuration and coupled to a 5-speed gearbox. The engine also has a mounted cylindrical air filter by default. GTA TBoGT Overview V8 (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = RWD }} ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The car's V8 engine is fairly powerful, providing enough torque to make the wheels spin on takeoff and to give it decent top speed and acceleration. The handling is relatively stable for a muscle car, helped by the very good suspension. The frame is very heavy and rather durable, but the front and rear fascias show a bit less crash durability than one would expect and the car is also not particularly resistant to gunfire. The brakes are not very good, meaning the car requires brake discipline to corner properly. The car overall feels like the Sabre Turbo with a bit less power in exchange for better cornering. The vehicle retains its handling line from EFLC, albeit the gerarbox is now only 4 speed. The vehicle also retains its engine model. GTA V Overview V8 (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = RWD |rsc_image = Tampa-GTAV-RSCStats.png |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' Available in TransFender: ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *Nines and AKs - Used to learn how to destroy vehicles shooting the gas tank. *Yay-Ka-Boom-Boom - Used to explode a drug factory with a time bomb in the car. *Puncture Wounds - Used to throw a stinger trap to burst the tires of one car of the Wang Cars list. ''The Lost and Damned'' *Clean and Serene (Unobtainable/Cutscene only) Image Gallery Tampa-TBOGT-front.jpg|The Tampa in TBoGT (rear quarter view). Tampa-TLAD-BradyGamesPicture.jpg|The Lost and Damned's Tampa in the BradyGames Guide. Tampa-TLAD-IntroCutscene2.jpg|A Tampa featured in the Lost and Damned's opening cutscene. Tampa-GTAV-FramedPoster.jpg|The Tampa poster found in GTA V. FestiveSurprise2015-GTAO-Screenshot1.jpg|Screenshot for the Festive Surprise 2015, showing a Tampa in the background. Tampa-GTAO-Screenshot.png|Oficial screenshot of the Tampa. Tampa-GTAV-RSC.png|The Tampa on Rockstar Games Social Club. Variants Drift Tampa The Drift Tampa is a wide-body drifting variant of the Tampa added in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the Cunning Stunts update. The vehicle sports several modifications and an upgraded performance. DriftTampa-GTAO-front.png|The Drift Tampa in Grand Theft Auto Online. (rear quarter view) Locations ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *Can be found parked at the used car lot in Jefferson, Los Santos. This is the only spawning point of Tampa in Los Santos. *Can also can be found driving in the Easter Basin, Battery Point and Garver Bridge region in San Fierro along with the Buccaneer and the Manana, both used as the Da Nang Boys gang cars. *Can be found with full immune in the mission Nines And AKs. ''The Ballad of Gay Tony'' *Rarely spawns in Boulevard and Fortside, Bohan. *Can be randomly seen in traffic in southern Algonquin, Middle Park, and Middle Park West. *Rarely spawns in Northwood, likely to spawn in, Chinatown, City Hall, Fishmarket South, Castle Gardens, Algonquin. *If a Buffalo is driven through Lancaster, a Tampa may appear. *Often seen driving on the Northwood Heights Bridge, especially if the player is driving a Stallion. *Often seen at Francis International Airport. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can be purchased from Southern San Andreas Super Autos for $375,000. *A dark green Tampa may be required to transport supplies during a biker business setup. Trivia General *The name is based on the city of Tampa, Florida. *Although the Tampa can be restored to excellent condition at any Transfender garage in GTA: San Andreas, its license plate will always remain crooked. * The Tampa plays the following radio stations by default when entered: ** GTA: SA: K-JAH West or K-DST. ** TLAD: Liberty Rock Radio. ** TBOGT: San Juan Sounds. ** GTA V: Los Santos Rock Radio, Radio Mirror Park or Vinewood Boulevard Radio. HD Universe * The Tampa's badges are never seen in-game. However, the textures still exists in the game files. * A Tampa can be seen on a framed poster in the office of Beeker's Garage in Grand Theft Auto V. It appears to be a screenshot from The Ballad of Gay Tony judging by the Liberty City license plate, although the car is fitted with different rims to the TBoGT Tampa. A police scanner audio file in GTA V named "0x114AA0CA" mentions the car by name, indicating it was likely in the beta. ** Additionally, in an official screenshot for the Festive Surprise 2015 update, a Tampa was found in the background. It was then officially released in the Southern San Andreas Super Autos website on December 23rd. *This vehicle produces a unique 'whine' sound when accelerating. * In GTA Online, the rear license plate can be broken off if the rear is damaged enough due to the inset being part of the rear bumper. * Unless the player owns a Tampa as a personal vehicle, it will not be listed in muscle car races. Navigation }} de:Tampa es:Tampa fi:Tampa pl:Tampa ru:Tampa fr:Tampa uk:Tampa Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in The Lost and Damned Category:Vehicles in The Ballad of Gay Tony Category:Muscle Cars Category:Gang vehicles Category:Vehicles manufactured by Declasse Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA V Category:Muscle Vehicle Class